petitcomputerfandomcom-20200214-history
Petit Computer Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 October 2013
12:35 'n' 12:35 Why Zzyex 12:35 Um,new note for all my friends 12:36 To those who wont get the note 12:36 This may be goodbye 12:36 It's not confirmed yet though 12:36 I'll be here for maybe tonight 12:36 Liar 12:36 You won't leae >:( 12:37 *leave 12:37 '-' 12:37 did you even read the note!? 12:37 I'm mayb be a liar,I hope I am 12:37 *maybe 12:37 but,if not 12:37 this may be goodbye 12:37 NOOOOO 12:38 Hum, why 12:38 Did 12:38 you 12:38 read 12:38 the 12:38 note? 12:38 I dn't want to say it 12:38 I just finished crying 12:38 No I didn't 12:39 Well,Just go read it 12:40 Don't laugh 12:41 I'm making it 12:42 Hm. 12:43 'n' 12:43 What's the matter? You still can play the 3DS 12:43 I know 12:43 but,I don't think after that,I'll be on for a while 12:45 . 12:45 . 12:45 . 12:48 Why won't you be on for a while? 12:48 Well,I'll be rather sad,and might want to be closer to my parent 12:48 so,I'll be inactive 12:49 Ok 12:49 don't worry,I don't think I'll leave forever 12:51 hi 12:51 YAY TWIN 12:51 Hai 12:51 I just have something new 12:51 ? 12:52 Herro 12:52 im gonna attempt to port a game 12:52 Ok what 12:52 Kakutou Ryouri Densetsu Bistro Recipe 12:53 *Facepalm* 12:53 ? 12:53 Another derpy non-popular game, huh? 12:53 yep 12:53 but it 12:54 is an amazing 12:54 game 12:54 its something i was working on with tobu a long time ago 12:54 but we decided it was too complex at the time 12:54 so we paused until we learned more 12:54 so im working on it again 12:55 My conquer game now uses GRP map generating. 12:55 o: 12:55 like a GRP pic? 12:55 or does it use a GRP to load stuff 12:57 There is 64 tiles for 1 map, and there's 1 map for each tile on the touch screen (32x24). I use a GRP screen to spawn 1 tile for each pixel. We can save it, and load it. 12:57 oooh 12:58 Smile.jpeg lols :D 12:58 YES just quit watching it.... i STILL HEAR IT 10:27 everything is flashing in colors... 10:27 2 HOURS OF THIS 01:06 Twin 01:07 gimme ur fc plz 01:07 what 01:07 im just going to shut down my computer and not touch it. ever. again. 01:07 what 01:07 what 01:07 V'-'V 01:08 Gimme your FC 01:08 so many notes :/ 01:08 Twin 01:08 wait 01:08 omg another one 01:08 Waiting. 01:08 same 01:09 random 01:09 random, 01:09 random? 01:09 darn it 01:09 Yeah, stop it. 01:09 jfc sparky so much spam 01:10 stop saying stop :[ 01:10 ? 01:10 >:[ 01:10 what the? 01:10 sparky i countered your animals 01:10 nice try 01:10 nuuuuuuu 01:10 >:( 01:10 last try 01:10 :( 01:10 dang it 01:10 you asked for it 01:10 how do u do the angry face 01:10 NOOOOO 01:10 hi calc 01:10 >:( 01:10 not cp twin! 01:11 no,twin the angry emoticon 01:11 STOP STOPPING DON'T STOPPING TO STOP SAYING TO NOT SAY STOP 01:11 not cute animals sparky! 01:11 yus they r 01:11 cute animals scare me 01:11 yay 01:11 wtF 14 NEW NOTES 01:11 ITS BEEN LIKE 5 MINUTES 01:12 ur gonna make botty mad 'n' 01:12 |:-(( 01:12 no,yoshi DX,the emoticon 01:12 omg stop sending me notes 01:12 omg,Imma go find it 01:12 Its not me! 01:13 wel...not all of it ^^ 01:13 Unibrow! :3 01:14 |:-) 01:14 (angry) 01:14 no,wait not that one,one worse 01:14 (drunk) 01:14 >:/ 01:14 XD 01:14 (mario) 01:15 omg 01:15 finally a working emoticon 01:15 XD 01:15 Ow mai gawd 01:15 C<(pacmen)(pacmen)(pacmen)(pacmen) 01:15 ??? 01:16 (redghost) 01:16 C<(redghost)(redghost)(redghost)(redghost)(redghost) 01:16 lol wut 01:16 C< (redghost) (redghost) (redghost) (redghost) 01:16 'w' 01:16 o/ 01:16 (wave) 01:17 (staff) 01:17 why so silent? 01:18 (kill) (rape) (punch) 01:18 Ok nvm. 01:18 e.o 01:18 there are young children here!(eyes twin) 01:18 o.o 01:18 jk XD 01:18 what 01:18 im not young 01:18 im 64564576547 01:18 woah 01:19 spark~bye? 01:19 oh yeah im 000000000000007.0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 01:19 omg..... 01:19 yoshi,just tell him 01:19 i have so many notes :/ 01:19 check ur newest 01:19 kk 01:20 GIMME YOUR FC (zombie) 01:21 omg 01:21 i read it 01:21 yoshi ill give you my fc later 01:25 :/ 01:27 Bored 01:27 m2 01:27 IM working on a secret ptc projrect though 01:28 I have many, many PTC secret games, don't worry. x) 01:28 cool 01:28 what secret games r u making? 01:30 Send me a PM. 01:33 I made a pretty good learnign program 01:33 Im also working on a code database 01:35 duk 01:35 ~did you know 01:35 that boot had more chrs in mind for boot bros? 01:35 also,is the pkmn xy glitch true? 01:36 about saves in luminouse city corrupting the files, 01:36 bye 02:46 Hey Randomous, are you on? 02:46 Yes 02:46 What's up? 02:47 Is there a way to update the image for my page on the Category page? 02:47 Of course! Do you want to post the new image on the wiki, or do you want to just send it to me? 02:47 It's still showing the old photo 02:47 oh, I mean 02:48 here: Category:Adventure 02:48 Ohhh 02:48 Yeah, that takes a while to update (it's quite stupid) 02:48 oh, so it'll fix itself after a while? 02:48 I think the wikia server periodically goes through and generates the thumbnails to save processing time 02:48 Yes, but it may take a while 02:49 okay, good to know 02:49 Here's a good example: Category:Games 02:50 If you sort by "Most Visited", you'll see that "The Witch and a Boy" doesn't have a picture (or at least it doesn't for me) 02:50 But then you click on it, and obviously it does lol 02:54 Oy Calc, if I become a bureaucrat, do you want to be an admin? You don't have to sit around staring at the wiki all day, but if you have time and you see a problem, you could have the power to fix it. 02:55 Hmm, I guess I could take some responsibility :P 02:55 Lol cool. I can't do anything yet, ut when I can, you'll know. 02:58 So, I mentioned earlier that I started another Steins;Gate 8-bit port 02:58 it's actually on the new TI-84 Plus C Silver Edition :D 02:58 Lol oh awesome! 02:59 How's that going? That's a mixed bag of compromises and enhancements, isn't it? 02:59 hmm, yeah 02:59 though actually 02:59 the main compromise is going to be the music 02:59 Lol that can't be all 02:59 everything else looks like it's going to be improved 02:59 I mean, just check out this draw speed: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FaOEMnYz_vY 03:00 Bam 03:00 Keep in mind this is on a 15MHz 8-bit processor, too xD 03:00 I go crazy with optimization 03:00 Well, that's what you get when go from... what is it? 200MHz interpreted to 15MHz raw lol 03:01 heh 03:01 oh yeah, I guess screen clearing is slower in this version 03:01 Jeez, stupid interpretation. I REALLY wish petit computer 3 would have a compiler. I mean... it's not crazy to have one, but I know they won't 03:01 since GCLS in practically instantaneous 03:01 is* 03:02 Yeah, some things are just nice in Petit Computer lol 03:02 and clearing the screen on the CSE takes at least 1/8 of a second (if not considerably more) 03:02 ...I thought there was an assembly call that cleared the screen? Or am I thinking of something else? Or is that it, and it just takes a while? 03:02 just because of the combination of the slow CPU and the large 16-bit color screen 03:03 That's 153600 bytes to output for a full frame 03:04 and at 14 clock cycles minimum per output, that's 2,150,400 cycles minimum 03:04 Mmmm hang on, I thought it dumped a buffer to the screen? 03:04 at 15MHz, that means at most 7-8 frames per second 03:05 the buffer is located in the screen controller 03:05 the black-and-white calculators used a buffer before outputting to the LCD usually, yeah 03:05 but the CSE doesn't even have enough RAM to hold an entire screen buffer for this :P 03:06 LOL that's true, I guess I should have thought about that. 03:06 but for this application, it doesn't really matter because I'm just drawing polygons, lines, and text 03:06 Goodness it's only 15K. What is that, 50 cents for some fast memory? 03:06 it has 128K total RAM 03:06 around 20K of which is usable for storing programs, variables, etc 03:07 They could have included at least a full screen buffer as an external video ram. 03:07 It could have been on the same chip... lol 03:07 they didn't even change the chip from the original TI-84+ in 2004 :| 03:07 Ugh, they're so... I don't even know 03:07 they just swapped out the LCD controller and the Flash chip 03:08 at least we have a 4MB Flash chip instead of 2MB now 03:08 which means ~3.5MB usable for storage instead of ~1.5MB 03:08 WOOOO! Jeez, I mean they're only charging a fortune, you'd think they could put some nicer stuff in there 03:09 http://www.ti.com/lsds/ti/dsp/embedded_processor.page 03:09 one really annoying thing is that the old ASIC (that they're still using) has a glitch in the LCD port access delay hardware 03:09 What is it? 03:09 which means you can't set the delay below 3 cycles or LCD access is ignored 03:09 so that's an extra 3 cycles for every single LCD access 03:10 Well, 3 cycles isn't all that bad. But that still sucks 03:10 which is why the minimum per byte is 14 cycles instead of 11 03:10 well either way, I don't really care for this game 03:11 ? 03:11 it's still a nice crisp 320x240 pixel screen 03:11 Which "game"? The metaphorical one, or a real one? 03:11 S;G 8-bit 03:11 I think I worded that weirdly 03:12 I don't care about the LCD hardware limitations in the case of this game 03:12 Oh, I see where the inflection would have gone if you were speaking 03:13 I'm actually going to try breaking some new ground in this game 03:13 I'm working on an audio output engine :D 03:13 ? New ground for you, or in general? 03:13 both 03:13 well, audio output has been done before, but not so much in an actual game 03:13 Lol really? 03:13 plus, I'm going for some fairly nice quality 03:14 3 square wave channels and 1 white noise, each with adjustable volume 03:14 which is pretty crazy, considering I have to do it all on the CPU 03:15 That... sounds hard 03:15 it's going to take the majority of the processing time, but it'll be worth it 03:16 pretty much all the "sound hardware" is just flipping the lines on the I/O link port 03:16 which means I technically have 1-bit samples :P 03:16 Lol that's just not right 03:17 well, with expert timing I can sort of simulate more states 03:17 using pulse-width modulation 03:18 which is how I'm managing multiple channels and volume control 03:18 I don't know how you have enough processing time for all that 03:19 heh, it is pretty tricky 03:19 I'm basing it on interrupts so it can run in the background 03:20 I have a couple of interrupts running at around 21KHz to read audio samples and flip the link port lines on and off with the right timing 03:20 Oh, there are interrupts? 03:20 then an interrupt running at about 85Hz to calculate the waveforms and fill the audio buffer 03:21 (and this also handles the timing for the game itself) 03:21 and soon it'll handle the actual music playback as well 03:21 right now I only have it playing back pitches defined at the start of the program 03:22 so I'll need to come up with some sort of music format and parser 03:23 So about these interrupts 03:23 How do they work? 03:23 I set up a custom interrupt vector (normally only the OS can use interrupts) 03:24 then I set up timers at certain frequencies 03:24 well, I guess one of them has a variable frequency depending on the sample currently being output 03:25 basically my 21KHz interrupt routine schedules the other one based on the current sample 03:25 ...I'm still confused lol. Is the interrupt handled in hardware? Or are you checking some sort of structure all the time? 03:25 it's hardware 03:25 the whole point of interrupts is so you don't have to check anything manually 03:26 Oh OK. I was thinking "this doesn't make any sense" lol 03:26 I know what interrupts are lol 03:28 though of course, the 85KHz interrupt routine has to re-enable interrupts while it's filling the audio buffer, otherwise the sound couldn't output from the other buffer at the same time :P 03:29 Bah, low level programming woes lol 03:29 I decided to go with a buffer because it's much more efficient to handle each channel separately than to keep track of them all at once on a per-sample basis 03:29 (which I have tried in the past) 03:29 it *did* sort of work, but I didn't get the nice volume control features 03:32 I suppose one sort of annoying thing about interrupt-based output is that some instructions take longer than others, and interrupts can only trigger between instructions 03:33 so the output isn't always as precise as I'd like 03:34 like, if I set all of the channel volumes to 0, I hear slight fizzing :P 03:34 Yeah, I can imagine that basing sound processing on interrupts is very... unpredictable 03:35 at least one nice thing is that this is one of the first projects where I actually wrote my code to play well with interrupts, lol 03:35 Lol 03:35 a lot of times I end up resorting to using stack hacks or the registers usually reserved for interrupts 03:36 Were you really that pressed for resources? 03:36 in some of my projects, yeah 03:36 like my gameboy emulator 03:37 of course, in other cases I go crazy with the optimization just because I can, like for my mode7 engine :P 03:37 got that puppy running at 30FPS 03:37 GOodness, I always forget that you're the one that made everything lol 03:37 unfortunately, my mode7 thing isn't released :( 03:38 I don't really make that many things, but I get really ambitious when I do, lol 03:38 Yeah, but you made all the stuff people cared about 03:39 I'd have to disagree there 03:40 you're not giving the rest of the community enough credit :P 03:40 Lol all right, they were good too 03:40 pretty much all I've got is a few emulators and a Chip's Challenge clone 03:41 oh yeah, I almost forgot, I made another improvement to the Steins;Gate 8-bit engine in this version 03:41 What's that? 03:41 an improvement over the original game, even 03:41 allowing more flexible commands :P 03:42 like, here's one of the more complicated examples: 03:42 {go |walk }d{own} stair{s}} 03:42 brackets are around optional things 03:42 | means either one works 03:42 Oh cool! 03:43 this means it'll accept things like 03:43 go downstairs 03:43 walk down the stairs 03:43 d :P 03:43 gotta keep those one-letter shortcuts, lol 03:44 unfortunately, I don't think I'll be adding this functionality to the Petit Computer version 03:44 Did you implement a nearly-complete regular expression recognizer, or did you just make it specifically for the game 03:44 specifically for the game 03:44 all it supports is 03:45 {} for optional, () for required, | for either 03:45 and # matches any decimal digit 03:45 It's still pretty awesome 03:45 And here I am making Village... ugh, I need to do something more impressive lol 03:46 hey, that's pretty cool :P 03:46 It's cool as a game (I assume), but it's not technically cool 03:47 The most technical thing in the whole game is probably the round-robin entity processing, which isn't technical at all lol 03:49 hmm, actually, I do wonder if I should consider this regex stuff for the PTC version... 03:49 Well, if it makes it easier, go for it 03:50 You know people are sometimes... not very good at this stuff lol 03:50 heh 03:50 I'm just worried about performance and/or the complexity of the routine 03:50 Mmm cater it to petit computer 03:50 right now I'm just using INSTR on each command set 03:51 Petit Computer has a crap-ton of memory, right? 03:51 Relatively speaking to TI-84, I mean 03:51 yeah 03:51 While the user is just sitting there, generate a list of all possible entries for the given screen 03:51 It's going to take them a while to read anyway 03:52 that could get exponentially large 03:52 I mean, how many things can you possibly say in one screen? 03:53 Hmm, but then you'd have to search through it all to find what you're looking for, and you'd only be able to store the strings in 4096 chunks 03:53 Ehh, I think the processing will be fine 03:54 I could possibly make clever use of INSTR, even 03:54 Make a state machine 03:54 Using instr 03:54 wait what :P 03:55 Yeah, you know 03:55 Create a generic template for a state machine, then create a specific one by mapping certain states 03:56 You can jump to states based on strings you generate at each screen 03:56 You can create a list of connections for each state 03:56 When you read a particular word, you'll go to a particular state 03:56 Set particular states as accepting (you can even have multiple values of acceptance), and if the input is done, check the state you're in 03:57 It'll use a lot of memory, but the processing will be low 03:58 ...Do you know what I mean? 03:58 Or is that just stupid lol 03:58 I think you lost me 03:58 OK, you know what a state machine is, I assume 03:59 somewhat? 03:59 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Finite-state_machine 03:59 Basically there's a starting state, and based on a particular input, you go to another state 04:00 It's probably very similar to what you do already in the TI version, but more formalized 04:01 Anyway, what you would do is basically generate a mapping of words and states. For instance, you'd keep an array of strings and the corresponding state number that string will take you to 04:02 And you keep an array like this for each state 04:02 You break the input up into words, and those will be what the state transitions will be based on 04:03 Hmmm, let me see if I can't draw it 04:03 Oh, better yet, they have a table lol 04:03 On that page I sent you, there's a section on "State transition tables", that's what I mean 04:05 Do you have these rules defined for each page? These {} | () rules? 04:08 yes 04:08 Lol I'm sorry! I'm just being vague and unhelpful 04:08 who knows though, actually using that format might work out fine performance-wise 04:08 it only has to check when you enter something in, after all 04:09 I guess the main difference would be going character-by-character over the rules 04:10 I'm sorry, I was thinking of the "Theory of Computation" way... which may just be more complicated than a straight-forward approach 04:11 Basically you convert a regular expression into a finite-state machine by creating a table, then you traverse the table to determine if the input is good or not (and there can be multiple values of goodness) 04:13 Really, I'm sorry! 04:14 heh, no problem 04:15 I think I'll make that though. I want to see how hard it would be to make a regular expression system in Petit Computer 04:15 and I'll give my character-by-character method a go 04:16 one nice thing is that I'll be able to use a "stack" of strings :P 04:16 Lol well, I won't be making it for a while; I have too much other work to do 04:18 Can you explain the rules of your tthing again? 04:19 okay, so 04:19 parentheses () around an expression means that the expression inside must match 04:20 the entire expression has implicit parentheses around it 04:20 curly braces {} around an expression means that it can optionally match 04:21 and expressions separated by | mean that if any of the expressions match, then the whole expression (within parentheses or curly braces) matches 04:21 Why can't anything outside {} be explicitly matched? 04:22 That way you can remove the (). Or does that not work? 04:22 I'll give an example of parentheses 04:22 (ride|board){{ the} train} 04:22 the possible matches for this are 04:23 ride, board, ride train, board train, ride the train, board the train 04:23 Hmm, but why can't it be ride|board{{the} train} 04:23 Oh, I see examples where this wouldn't work. 04:24 that wouldn't accept ride train or ride the train 04:24 | is low priority 04:24 or rather 04:24 Well, I mean it's your language. It doesn't HAVE to be low priority lol 04:24 it completely separates the expressions on each side 04:24 But yeah, I see what you mean 04:26 basically how my parser works is 04:26 if you hit a "|", it jumps to the end of the parenthetical with a successful match 04:26 (assuming it matched) 04:26 Right 04:27 otherwise it continues 04:27 Well, it doesn't sound like too much processing 04:27 and if it hits a }, it just shrugs it off and keeps going :P 04:28 Yeah, my state machine idea is just overkill lol. That's more for full regular expressions 04:30 I guess I do have a sort of state machine in that I go between two different states (match and not match) 04:30 and state is kept track of by which code path I'm in 04:30 or actually, I guess I have 3 states 04:31 ? 04:31 matched, not matched, and testing 04:31 Ah 04:31 testing is when it has a match so far but not completely matched yet 04:32 from there it goes to one of the other two states if it either gets a mismatch (going to "not matched" state) or hits a "|" (going to "matched" state) 04:32 Can't it stop if it's unmatched? 04:33 no, unmatched has to go to the next |, ), or } 04:33 (also skipping enclosed () and {} structure) 04:33 structures* 04:34 Oh, I see 04:34 if it hits a ), then I think it stops 04:34 or wait 04:34 no, it just stays in unmatched state 04:34 it could possibly hit a } later, in which case it returns to "checking" state 04:36 hello 04:37 Hey 04:38 oh no we lost our calculator 04:38 Lol 04:38 how will we do math now 04:40 I actually have to go too 04:41 By that, I mean I'll just be afk 04:41 I really have to do my work lol 04:41 I'm sorry! Bye! 04:36 hello 04:37 Hey 04:38 oh no we lost our calculator 04:38 Lol 04:38 how will we do math now 04:40 I actually have to go too 04:41 By that, I mean I'll just be afk 04:41 I really have to do my work lol 04:41 I'm sorry! Bye! 04:43 bye 04:50 wb 05:00 hmm, so it looks like my matching algorithm comes out to about 30 lines of PTC code 05:00 Nice, is it fast? 05:00 And I'm technically afk right now lol, so I can't talk much 05:01 not entirely sure, I didn't get to test it on real-world scenario (i.e. a bunch of different matching strings in a row) 05:01 it's not slow for a single case, anyway 05:02 By not slow do you mean "instant" or "Unnoticeable" 05:02 unnoticeable 05:02 almost certainly not instant, from what I know of this interpreter :P 05:02 Hopefully it'll be OK for larger sets 05:02 Yeah, the interpreter is a bit slow... 05:02 for checking characters, I'm using the ASC trick, lol 05:03 ARGH I WANT A COMPILER! Lol 05:03 I'd wait the extra few seconds of comiple time for a faster program 05:03 that is, if you use ASC on a string it returns the character code of the first character 05:03 yeah, even byte-compiled would be nice 05:03 Pfft, they're not going to go that far 05:03 if ARM compiling is too dangerous and/or non-BASIC friendly 05:04 ARM compiling is far easier than intel compiling 05:04 ...It's more straightforward, anyway 05:04 yeah, but this sort of language might not lend itself well to straight-up machine code 05:04 I was thinking bytecode sort of like Python or Lua 05:04 ANY language lends itself well to machine code lol 05:05 What structure in BASIC would be hard to compile? 05:05 GOTO A$, maybe? 05:05 That's... hmmm 05:06 Use a table 05:06 well, I guess you can really use routines for anything, though 05:06 Keep a table in memory mapping the goto labels (since they won't change), and just look up the variable in the table 05:07 I guess they might be worried about messing up during compiling and somehow causing a hardware error that crashes the program 05:07 yeah, or worse, allowing arbitrary machine code execution 05:07 Nintendo wouldn't be happy about that 05:07 What if they didn't correctly generate the handler... or what if you figured out how to compile code that... exactly (I was in the middle of typing exactly that) 05:08 Bah, all right. They just need to make interpretation faster, that's all 05:08 they're kind of lucky Nintendo let them make this at all, IMO :P 05:08 Ehhh they probably tested it for safeness loads of times 05:09 I have to wonder if they did make some sort of huge interpreter improvements, going from the comments about PTC 3 05:09 Plus since it's not executing machine code directly, it's easy to test whether or not their code would interfere with basic operation 05:09 Just test each command! lol 05:09 since I doubt the simple CPU speed bump would increase speed that drastically 05:09 Well, it could 05:09 If memory speed was also increased 05:09 well, RAM speeds too I guess 05:10 Maybe they store the code in the video ram lol. They're not using all of it if they're not letting us do complex 3D 05:10 oh, by the way, the S;G 8-bit image finally updated :D 05:11 Oh awesome! Are you east coast? 05:11 yeah 05:11 I should probably get to sleep 05:11 I think the updates don't all happen at the same time 05:11 And I think they happen at midnight (or close to it) 05:11 I have a midterm in the morning, lol 05:11 Oh, I'm sorry! 05:11 I have a paper to write... lol I should probably get started on that 05:12 nah, it's my own bad habit of staying up late :P 05:12 Good luck on your midterm! I'm sure you'll do great lol 05:12 but at least I studied earlier 05:12 goodnight! 05:12 Jeez, and here I was keeping you this whole time. I'm sorry! 05:13 nah, if anything I was keeping you 05:13 go write your paper lol 05:13 Lol I'll do that 05:13 It's a good thing the library is open 24 hours, or I wouldn't be able to print it 05:14 Goodnight! 05:14 hi 05:14 Hey again 05:15 go write your paper 05:15 Lol yes! I think I'll go to the library to write it, so I'm not distracted 05:15 XD 05:15 have fun with that 05:15 Thanks see you! 05:16 bye 03:34 Hey random 03:34 Hey random 05:24 bot we need a talk 05:24 PM NOW 05:24 What? 05:25 i did not fake the chat log 05:25 i remember a few days ago 05:25 you left 05:25 Mmm well, OK. 05:25 please 05:25 I'm not going to ban anyone, sorry 05:25 no 05:25 not that 05:25 i just want them to know i did not fake it 05:25 i saw it 05:25 boot2 went like this 05:25 w 05:25 w 05:25 Oh. That's fine 05:25 w 05:25 w 05:25 I got it lol 05:26 WAIT 05:26 please 05:26 ??? 05:26 you need to let them know 05:26 you beleave me right 05:26 wait 05:26 I'm not going to tell anyone what to believe 05:26 the logs are real 05:26 they are real 05:26 look they all think i lied 05:26 Thread:10289#9 05:27 i cant live like this 05:27 unless they beleave me 05:27 i might quit 05:27 Uhhh I mean, you brought it upon yourself. If you want, I can talk to boot and see what he says 05:28 ok 05:28 but he will lie 05:28 I can figure out if he's lying 05:28 ok 05:28 but the people thinking i lied 05:29 it makes me cry 05:29 Well, you haven't been acting like a truthful person, so I don't blame them 05:29 I'm sorry you feel so bad 05:29 no 05:29 i tell the truth 05:29 this time i do 05:29 the ad thing was once 05:30 Yes, but actions speak louder tahn words. I don't think it has to do with advertising 05:30 no 05:30 the burito guy 05:30 i told him about the os 05:30 my os 05:30 Right, but that was one person. 05:31 forgot to tell about the database 05:31 i know 05:31 now im at war 05:31 with all the users 05:31 and myself 05:31 they all turned agensed me 05:32 Well, you're going to have to show that you're trustworthy. I can't do that for you 05:32 how 05:32 they think the logs are fake 05:33 Well, don't worry about the logs. Show them in other ways 05:33 no other way 05:33 i copyed them 05:33 Then it sounds to me like you care more about being right than people accepting you 05:33 i know 05:33 but 05:33 i need them to know im not a lier 05:34 lieing is the last thing i ever do 05:34 I'll ask boot, he hasn't said anything at all about it, so I'm not sure what's going on 05:34 ill tell you 05:34 when you left the logs 05:34 me lcj boot and sparky 05:34 were talking 05:35 lcj and sparky left 05:35 oh i forgot 05:35 person was there 05:35 but left 05:35 then when we were playing in the chat 05:35 he did sparkys emote 05:35 whent like this 05:35 w 05:35 w 05:35 ww 05:35 i think he was lauthing 05:35 You know, I read your report 05:35 yea 05:36 they think im dumb 05:36 and a lier 05:36 i will never be a mod 05:36 when i do tell the truth 05:36 save the logs 05:36 it might help 05:36 Oh, is that what you want? Is this the only reason you want to be right? 05:36 no 05:36 Because you want to be a mod? 05:36 no 05:36 never 05:37 i think that they wont be my buddys anymore 05:37 im very sad :( 05:37 idk why 05:37 im kind of shakeing 05:37 hearts beating fast 05:38 i wish you had not left 05:38 because the offical chat logs 05:38 Mmm stress? Remorse? I can't control when the bot leaves, I'm sorry 05:38 It just sort of fails sometimes 05:38 were not in there 05:38 im stressed 05:38 im home schooled 05:38 but 05:38 i need to talk to someone 05:38 i need someone to talk to 05:39 you understand right 05:44 is makes me sad 05:52 *clap* 05:52 *clap* 05:52 *clap* 06:38 oh hello bot 06:39 wanna talk? 06:39 i need to know something 06:48 they hate me 06:48 they all hate me 07:36 ... 07:37 okay... now i feel kind of bad for they guy 07:37 hey starwin 07:37 Hi brian 07:37 mother fans united! lol 07:38 Yep...I wonder if they will ever release earthbound for the 3DS.. 07:39 itoi said he's never making mother 4 07:39 damn it! 07:39 we always have the fangame 07:39 I know but in winter 2014 mother 4 fan game will be released! 07:40 Um timing fail... 07:44 ah crap... 07:45 connection fail... 07:46 i reported this to wikia, and yet its still not fixed 08:36 levice 08:36 ? 08:36 http://cristgaming.com/pirate.swf 08:37 no... just no... 08:37 still watching this... 08:37 havnt had a "physical aversion" 08:38 playing terraaria now 08:38 levice 08:39 ok... 08:39 do what you want 'cause a pirate is free 08:39 OMG 08:39 I FORGOT SOMETHING 08:39 I AM WASTEING TIME! 08:39 BYEEEE 08:40 YAR HAR BEEBABAGEE being a pirate is alright with me! 08:40 levice 08:40 hi 08:40 thanks Zzyex 08:40 http://cristgaming.com/pirate.swf dont click this no matter what 08:40 I love that so g (: 08:40 song 08:40 I know your not immature like a certain club penguin user 08:40 thanks 08:41 i havnt stoped watching this for 9 hours strait 08:41 lol 08:41 i like it 08:41 I have SERIOS PROBLEMS 08:41 iv hear it beore 08:41 my stupid keyboard isn't working right 08:41 how? 08:42 idk 08:43 some buttos it skipps 08:43 i must get to the end of you are a pirate 08:43 buttons 08:46 thanks more 08:46 no problem. 08:46 yeah im 12 08:46 If anyone should be admin its you... or person 08:46 yeah id say person 08:47 there talking abut getting more admins 08:51 don't talk loudly.. the bot is watching us ._. 08:57 PRINT"HELLO WORLD" 08:57 Also, I'm watching. 08:58 hi 08:58 Hi 08:58 thanks brian 08:58 Im taking geometry. :p 08:58 cool 08:58 r u in school now? 08:58 08:58 It sucks.. . 08:59 i got out at 2 08:59 Also, you're welcome. 08:59 but i start at 6 08:59 Yep 08:59 oh 08:59 I took my tablet and laptop with me. 09:00 cool 09:00 Bare with me, touchscreen keyboards are horrible. 09:00 yeah 09:00 i know lol 09:00 how do you get on the chat using the mobile version? 09:01 Mohile web browser 09:01 yeah but where is it on the mobile version of the wiki 09:01 I just tapped full site on the bottom 09:02 oh 09:02 u should get on NL 09:02 ? 09:02 u would be awsome 09:02 Nintendo lie 09:03 life 09:03 Oh 09:03 my f doesn't work very well 09:03 I registered and published my program 09:03 wat PRG 09:03 Butbits a bit disorganized 09:03 u should get on more 09:03 I should 09:04 yeh 09:04 bye 09:04 Bye 09:05 bye 09:06 I figured out how too get on on my phone : 09:06 but im not 09:12 Now I am 09:13 so wat r u doing 09:13 Who? 09:14 Im back 09:14 anyone want to play king arthors gold? 09:15 Brain have you seen this? 09:15 christgaming.com/pirate.swf 09:15 The guy who usually doesn't drink chocolate milk? 09:15 ? 09:16 Also, im an atheist 09:16 SHUN 09:16 Lolwut 09:16 aethist 09:17 why? 09:17 Im a nerd, i. Stick with reality 09:18 what made us then? 09:18 Im not one of those arses who shove it down to everyone 09:18 im not trying to be an arse 09:18 We only have to theories so there is no answer, yet 09:19 i believe we were made by god 09:19 How did "to" get there? 09:19 Thqts fine. 09:19 I respect that. 09:19 i respect you too 09:19 i guess 09:19 Are you in philosophy 09:20 Theres nothing weong with Christianity. :) 09:20 ok 09:20 if aethism is your belief... 09:20 i guess im ok with it 09:21 Then again, if i eidnt care i think I'm agnostic 09:22 Lets just move away from. Religion.. . 09:22 im back 09:22 deal 09:22 It creates way too many arguments on the Internet.. . 09:22 Wb, boot 09:22 thanks 09:32 NOOOOOOO 09:32 not brian 09:35 hi 09:39 wat ever happened to abgar 09:47 hello 09:47 hi 09:47 i just got back on at the right time LOL 09:47 XD 09:47 that seems to happen alot 09:47 i get on the see something just happeded seconds ago 09:50 fritz 09:50 so many reports 09:50 ikr 09:50 yeah 09:50 btw i saw the new sn 09:50 ? 09:50 so does that mean you're staying 09:50 wats sn 09:51 swapnote 09:51 oh 09:51 Im pretty sure 09:51 wat about who staying 09:51 Ill be active like normal 09:51 meh 09:52 i wish i had swap note 09:52 yessssassss 09:52 i kinda do 09:52 oops that a was not intentional 09:52 my dad does and i play his 3ds 09:52 e.o 09:53 ? 09:53 why does ur dad have a 3ds? 09:53 XD 09:53 because he bought it for my family to share because we all wanted one and we didn't hav enogh money 09:54 oh,kk 09:54 its mostly mine because he isn't home much 09:54 and my siblings r boared o it 09:54 kk 09:54 but i use PTC on my old DSi 09:54 kk 09:54 waittt 09:54 ill igure out the friend code later 09:54 yeah 09:54 u have a 3ds? 09:54 kk 09:55 yeah but if someone else in my family wants to use it they can 09:55 kk 09:55 kkkkkkk 09:55 K.K.K 09:55 oops 09:55 ok is sooo outdated 09:56 XD 09:56 kk 09:56 who would enter my friend code? 09:57 K.K.K. http://icplibrary.files.wordpress.com/2012/06/wes_003.jpg 09:57 dont click that link if you're easily offended 09:57 that's a nice link XD 09:57 ikr 09:57 ... 09:57 ? 09:57 who would enter my friend code? 09:58 Id reg u 09:58 not me 09:58 0: 09:58 * Boot2 cys 09:58 i never use my 3ds anyway only for sn like once every few weeks and only for ptc 09:58 I would!'w' 09:58 * Boot2 crys 09:58 ok that's good 09:58 I use mine every day 09:58 ill do it later 09:58 *cries 09:58 want to reg now boot?'w' 09:58 kk 09:58 cant now 09:59 ik 09:59 anyone remember abgar 09:59 no 09:59 jk yes 09:59 yeahpetit farm 09:59 ill upload it later 09:59 I miss abgar 09:59 me too 09:59 the day he said the the game was done 09:59 i was sad 09:59 where did he go 09:59 idk 09:59 hes been gone for a while 09:59 i miss him 10:00 he forgot about us ): 10:00 was he on wikia? 10:00 also he started petit forest 10:00 imma go see if its out 10:00 yeah 10:00 yep 10:00 its not 10:01 i wanted that game sooooo bad 10:01 maybe he died... JK 10:01 D: 10:01 jk 10:01 always a possibility 10:01 yeah 10:01 theres really no way to tell over the internet 10:01 maybe hes been working on his game sooo hard, he cant get o 10:01 on 10:02 its a bit cynical but its realistic someone could die on the internet and you would never know 10:03 !!!!!!!! 10:03 boot 10:03 I just realized ur boot 10:03 ? 10:03 what 10:03 what do you mean you just realized boot is boot 10:04 Ive been looking for boot 10:04 to ask him something 10:04 XD 10:04 also,btw,Im working on a secret ptc project >:3 10:04 if it's really secret then don't tell me about it... 10:05 kk 10:05 why does nobody know what a secret is 10:05 well,as sb said 10:05 everyone goes around like "HAAY GUISE I HAVEWAF A SECECECEFRERET" 10:05 thats not very secret 10:05 "The best think about secrets is telling someone your secret secretly by secretly adding a secret to their secret collection,secretly" 10:06 As Spongebob said 10:06 XD 10:06 nobody seems to understand the concept of the word "secret" 10:09 ??? 10:09 Oh, hello. 10:09 Sorry, this is Sat, on a new account. 10:10 Why Make a new one? 10:11 Nah, I just happened to be logged on with this one. 10:11 I am too lazy to go log in with my other one. xD 10:12 kk 10:12 Boot!'w' 10:12 hi 10:12 yd u leave 10:12 Boot o\ 10:12 * Hi 10:12 err 10:12 Icons stink on this 10:13 gtg 10:13 bye 10:14 bye 10:16 /.n.\ 10:16 Hey random 10:16 everywhere in code I see DATA 10:16 what-is-data? 10:17 I dont undertsand it 10:19 hi 10:19 hi 10:19 wat r u making 10:19 btw I asked about DATA on my wall... no answers 10:20 kk 10:20 err 10:20 idk 10:20 just wondering 10:20 yeah 10:20 i just got an answer! go look to see wat it is 10:21 yeah 10:21 link me plz 10:21 its on recent activity... first one 10:23 kk 10:23 hi levi 10:23 loves ur od secret page 10:23 too cool!:D 10:25 hi 10:25 hi 10:25 i was talkin to lev 10:25 so ur 12 too 10:26 yep 10:26 oh,kk 10:26 oh 10:26 idk that 10:26 till now 10:26 i turned 12 in sept 10:26 wat grade r u in 10:27 ? 10:27 spark? 10:28 im in 6th 10:30 ... 10:30 hi 10:30 7th 10:30 why isnt levi speaking 10:30 sry 10:30 im reading about ac:ww 10:30 idk 10:30 animal crossing wild world 10:30 oh ur in a higher grade 10:31 ac is fun 10:31 not air conditioning 10:34 kk XD 10:35 read the PM 10:38 huh what 10:40 hi 10:40 hi 10:40 v!:D 10:44 bye 10:44 imma go play ac:ww 10:46 ): 10:56 bye 11:10 Heyyy 11:10 aww... 11:11 well time for cookie clicker. 11:44 Hey Randomous I need to talk to you. 2013 10 17